incomprehension
by ina gyokuno
Summary: Quand on a dédié sa vie a une personne, Quand on a tout fait pour lui jusqu'a renier ses plus grand rêves, certaines personne ne comprennent pas. Comme la personne concernée.Naruto a tout fait pour lui.Son histoire et ses consequences; ABANDONNEE
1. Chapter 1

Il regarda la plaine aride et desertique qui s'étendait a perte de vue, son regard s'arretant sur ce qui restait du charnier. Tout ceci était de sa faute.En soupirant il tenta de se relever mais retomba lourdement par terre .Il n'avait plus aucune force. Les larmes aux yeux il leva une main pour enlever sa natte blonde de l'épaule qu'il fit lentement glisser entre ses doigts avant de la lacher. Ses grands yeux bleu contemplèrent une fois de plus le massacre. Sa main erra sur son ventre avant d'éffleurer la plaie béante qui lui faisait si mal. Le medecin-nin était mort, et lui, il n'avait plus assez de force pour se soigner. Allait-il restait ainsi et mourir aussi lamentablement? Lui?Le vent se mit a souffler plus fort le faisant frissoner et de la main qui ne tenait pas sa blessure il tata autour de lui pour voir si il y avait une cape qui lui permettrait de recouvrir son haut noir moulant et sans manche et ainsi l'éviterait de mourir de froid? Il ne trouva rien.

C'en était trop,la mort, le massacre, les pertes, le froid.

Il se mit a sangloter de plus en plus fort, laissant le trop plein d'émotion s'en aller, laissant son desespoir s'exprimer. Il resta longtemps ainsi...replier sur lui même, sa main tenant fermement la bouche de la plaie, à pleurer et crier en même temps...

C'est ainsi qu'on le trouva.

**_prologue_**

-Naruto ? tu vas bien ?

Seul le silence repondit à Sakura, les larmes aux yeux elle regarda son ex-coéquipier allongé dans un lit d'hopital.

-J'apprend chaque jour des choses nouvelles avec tsunade-sama !

Le blond ne réagit pas.

-Sasuke va mieux…il est même en pleine for-..

La jeune kuniochi ne finit pas sa phrase..de toute facon c'était peine perdu, se gorge était bloquée par toute l'émotion qu 'elle ressentait.Cela faisait plus de 5 mois que Naruto était immobile dans le grand lit du complexe hospitalier….5 mois que les yeux ouvert il ne regardait plus rien…5 mois que le déséspoir l'avait engloutie.

5 mois d'angoisse.

5 mois de tristesse.

5 mois d'éspoir.

Pour tout ses amis.

Depuis le debut Sakura venait chaque jour rendre visite à son meilleur ami, elle lui racontait ses journées dans l'espoir d'entrevoir une réaction.

Rien.

Le vide.

Intense et absolue.

-Quand te reveilleras-tu ? Quand reviendras-tu, mince ! Je ne te savais pas égoiste comme ça Naruto !

Seule dans la chambre, la jeune fille continua d'invectiver le blond. De crier pour se liberer.

-Tu ne reviendras pas comme ça….si ?

Sa voit faiblie.S'eteignit.D'un geste doux elle écarta les longs cheveux de Naruto, essuya la sueur.

Et elle pleura.

Longuement.

-Tu voudrais que plus de gens viennent te voir ? tu te sens délaisser ? mais moi je viens te voir tout les jours ! ! je suis la seule à venir mais je viens ! !

Sakura recommenca à crier…elle ne se maitrisais plus depuis longtemps face à Naruto.

Si il avait conscience de ce qui l'entourait, il se rendrait compte que c'était seulement devant lui que la jeune fille se permettait de perdre son sang-froid.Que devant tous les autres elle était exemplaire de maitrise de sois et de calme. Devant lui la tristesse se transformait en folie.Et il l'ignorait.Il ne le regardait pas.

Sakure s'effondra.

Ne bougeat plus.

Enfin elle se releva, essuya ses yeux, se recoiffat.Elle embrassa Naruto sur le front et sortie.

Digne.

Calme.

Fiere.

Le noir, total, absolu…..

Celui qui empeche toute lumière de filtrer.

Qui fait comprendre qu'il y a que peu de chose belle.

Le silence, total, absolu……

Celui qui empeche tout son de filtrer.

Qui fait comprendre que l'on est seul.

Se reveillera-t-il un jour ?Sûrement mais pas maintenant…là il a trop mal…là il se sent trop coupable..il sait bien que jamais il ne se pardonnera, il a tué bien trop de gens aimés…mais sont-ils bien morts ? oui …il le sent. Peut-être pas tous mais presque. De toute facon il a trop peur de la réaction des autres.

Doutes.

Culpabilité.

Peur.

Voilà ce qui hante son sommeil.

-Vous etes horrible…

Cette phrase est soufflé si doucement qu'elle en est presque inaudible.Presque.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?Avons nous fait de telles choses? et c'est nous qui sommes horrible ! ! !Il est devenu Nuke-nin ! !lui qui se prétendait notre futur hokage !

Sajura recule sous la violence de Kiba, elle le comprend, elle aussi a été trahis.Mais elle a pardonner, elle est forte Sakura…Très forte, et elle aime tellement qu'elle a tous oublier.

Humiliation.

Trahison.

Oh oui, Haruno Sakura est forte…

Dans le noir ou il est prisonnier, Naruto se souvient.

De quoi ?

Il ne veut pas.

Mais il n'a pas le choix.

Se rappeller de sa honte.

De sa tristesse.

Plongeons dans les méandres de son esprit, souvenons-nous ensemble, utilisons la troisieme personne du singulier, accompagnons-le et decouvrons une histoire…une histoire qui a brisé tant de vie et que personne ne connaît réellement, l'histoire d'un jeune homme brisé…brisé ? par plaisir ? ça personne ne le sait…l'histoire n'est pas finie.Ce finira-t-elle bien ?Ce finira-t-elle mal ? Une seule confrontation, si terrible soit-elle, pourra nous le dire.


	2. chapitre 1 ou comment recuperer son meil

Un masque

Bonjour et si vous lisez le deuxième chapitre c'est que vous avez lu le premier (c'est evident….)je vous remercie de vous être arreter et d'avoir lu ma ficj'ai un emplois du temps chargés donc je ne pourrais poster que quand j'aurais du temps libre.

J'essairais de ne pas faire trop de fautes.

De ne pas decevoir (même si je sais que ce serra inevitable…)

De garder une intrigue qui se suit et qui reste réaliste.

Enfin de faire en sorte que vous passez un bon moment ! !

Merci a emmanuel ruiz pour ta review ! la premièreje suis ravie que ca te plaise te j'essairais de garder un rythme rapide pour poster…ca va pas être facile mais j'essairais !j'espere que la suite te plaira autant…

Merci egalement a Yukimai-chan ! elle commence bien effectivement ! j'aime le drame c'est de là que l'on tire les sentiments les plus forts et les plus touchants! Et voilà la suite ! !bon d'accord c'est très court mais je voulais seulement faire une sorte d'intro…ca commence ensuite, quand on a tout récupéré!la fic va continuer toujours aussi bien

_**Chapitre 1  
Ou comment on récupére son meilleur ami**_

_Un masque.Quand on le met, quand l'on cache sa personnalité profonde au point de se faire une double personnalité, il est si difficile de l'enlever, par peur de se voir rejeter par les personnes qu'on a eu tellement de mal à séduire, par crainte de voir que le face caché a disparu.Mais quand il nous écrase, quand il nous engloutie, l'envie de l'enlever est forte._

_Peur ?_

_Ecrasement ?_

_Que choisir ? _

Il regarde lentement autour de lui, un paqué sanglant dans les bras, deux autres étalés par terre.Il ne doit surtout pas se faire prendre alors , qu'enfin, il arrive à l'acheminement de tant d'années d'effort, de sang et d'incertitude.

La fille est toujours en vie, il grogne.Il aurait du la tuer dès le début et ne pas faire ombre de pitié !c'est ca son plus gros defaut, sa gentillesse !Il répugne à tuer.

Une ombre passe.

-Lache mon sasuke-kun ! !Qui es tu pour te permettre de le blesser !

Le blond soupire et fit remarquer :

-je signale, juste comme ca au passage, que là, ton sasuke-kun est dans un sale état et qu'il est inconscient, que tes camarades on était tués en un seul coup et que la seule raison pour laquelle tu es en vie c'est que j'ai repugné a te tuer ?

Devant un futur cadavre il pouvait se permettre de laisser tomber son masque, pas celui blanc et sans visage qu'il portait en mission d'anbu !Non, celui qu'il portait en permanence et qu'il n'osait pas laisser tomber.Sauf devant un cadavre ambulant comme dit précédamment .

-la seule raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas morte, c'est parce que je suis trop forte pour toi ! ! les autres etait faible et tu as eu sasuke-kun par surprise ! !

Il soupira…

-Je ne pense pas

-Bien sur que si ! !

Elle commencait a être assez agacante.D'un geste adroit, il envoya un kunai à la tête de son adversaire, tellement vite que cette dérnière se fit pieger.

-QUE….

-Je vais te laisser la vie sauve, simplement parce que je te vois trop faible.Peut-être que je te sous-estime je ne sais pas ? mais je te laisse vivre.

Le ton était froid, contrastant avec le douceur des yeux qu'elle pouvait voir a travers les trous de son masque.

-Remercie moi d'accord ? Et au revoir Karin.

Tout a coup il disparut, laissant Karin en vie, blessée seulement à l'épaule.

Surprise.

Remplis d'incomprehension.

Comme toujours, Naruto avait agis imprevisiblement.Il avait été si froid, si dur et impitoyable.Pourtant il avait laisser la vie sauve a la seule personne totallement dévouée a sasuke.Pas par pitier non.Simplement par gentillesse.

Et ça, c'est fort.


	3. chapitre 3 ou comment faire plaisir

Salut INU le serviteur !oh comme c'est bizarre ! !j'avoue ne pas comprendre comment cela peut arriver…je regarderais si je peux faire quelque chose !je suis ravie que tu ai chercher le chapitre a ce point !j'espere que la suite te plaira !

Effectivement tu seras servie Sayaka-san22 !voilou la suite !

_**chapitre deux**_

_**ou comment faire plaisir**_

-Shizune!!

La jeune fille soupira...être l'assistante du Godaime n'était pas un travail facile.

-J'arrive!

Premièrement l'hokage était assez paresseuse et deuxièmement elle était également assez colérique.Shizune avait l'habitude mais dans son metier, le tact était roi.L'autorité reine...

Arrivée devant le chef du village elle s'immobilisa.Tsunade était bien calme.

-Que voulez-vous Tsunade-sama?Vous avez finis vos papier?

-Non pas encore!

Shizune aurait dû s'en douter...

-Simplement, pourrait tu me dire où se trouve Naruto?

Un ange passa

-Alors?

Suivie de tous ses amis

-Shizune...

La pauvre jeune fille se décida.

-Et bien...

-Ouiiii...

-Il semblerait...

-Il semblerait que...

Shizune pris son courage a de mains et se décida, elle savait que la Godaime serait furieuse.

-Ilsembleraitqu'ilaitrouverdesinfossursasukeetlateamhebietqueutilisantsongradedechefdesanbusilsoitallerlesschercherseul.

-Dequoi?

-Il semblerait que naruto ai trouvé des infos sur la team hebi et que, utilisant son grade de chef des anbus, il soit aller les chercher...seul.

-DEQUOI!!

Shizune haïssait Naruto...

-Naruto?

-Hmmm?

-Tu fais quoi?

-J'essaie de ne pas me faire remarquer...

-Tu sais que c'est rater?

-Et pourquoi?

-Tu viens de traverser une barrière de chakra qui a imprimée ton empreinte...on saura que tu a essayer de pénétrer dans la prison.

-QUOI!

-Et là c'est triplement foutu...

-Oh c'est bon!!

Le jeune homme blond se relevat et s'époussetat.

-Tu venais voir sasuke?

-Oh sakura!! tu es au courant!!

-Oui...je suis la medic-nin qui s'occupe de lui.Et toi? pourquoi es-tu au courant?

-J'allais voir Tsunade quand j'ai entendu le nom de Sasuke dans son bureau, je n'ai pas pu m'empecher d'écouter.

-Et que se disait-il?

Naruto regarda son ex-coéquipière.

-Tu vois toi aussi tu est curieuse!!

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire!riposta sakura...ses joue se teintant de rouge.

-Enfin bon, c'était entre fumei, le chef des anbus, et Baa-chan.

-Je sais qui est fumei merci!je l'ai déjà rencontrer...

-Ah bon!!Et alors il est comment?Tu connais son identité?!

Sakura réflechit quelque instant.

-Et bien...il est...classe.Et gentil aussi.Très gentil et prévenant.Il est calme et tendre.On a du mal à le voir en mission!Mais on sent la puissance du chakra et l'on peut ainsi se rendre réellement compte que c'est bien un des ninjas les plus fort de konoha.Et non Naruto! Je ne connais pas son Identité.

Naruto sourit.De lui aussi se dégagait une gentillesse immense.

-Je me demande bien qui sait? repris sakura.Alors ton histoire?

-Il y a eu une dispute….Tsunade reprochait son manque de précaution à Fumei, la violence dont il avait user également, puis apparament il a laisser en vie le membre de la team de sasuke qui lui était le plus dévouer...la fille là...Karin je crois.Enfin bon, et Fumei a chercher à se défendre.Il a expliquer à baa-chan qu'une occasion comme ca ne se representerais pas, que ses adversaires étaient fort mais qu'il ne conciderait pas la fille comme une menace pour lui et le village, elle était certe éprise de sasuke mais ce n'était pas serieux d'après lui...Baa-chan lui a dit que ce 'était pas un bon travail de ninja...que son ego était disporportionné.Il l'a apparament mal pris vu le bruit...quelque chose que l'on cassait il me semble.Mais j'ai bien entendu dire " emmene Sasuke en prison " ! !

-je suis désolé Naruto mais tu ne pourra pas voir Sasuke maintenant.Fumei l'a mit dans un sale état comme tu a dû le comprendre et c'est à moi de le remettre sur pied.Il ne peut même plus parler ! !

Naruto vit bien que Sakura était vraiment contrite, ainsi il décida de lui épargner d'autres problèmes qu'il ne manquerait sûrement pas de lui faire.

-d'accord

Sakura le regarda, surprise.

-mais à une conditions ! !

Elle sourit, rassurée.

-Dès que Sasuke est remis j'aimerais le voir, s'il te plait !

La jeune fille répondit à ses attentes,en accedant à sa demande.

-Je ne sais pas si je pourrais mais j'essairais ! !

-Merci sakura !Il l'embrassa.Je vais y aller et te laisser t'occuper de ton malade !

Un dernier sourire et il se retourna.

Il s'arreta et reviens sur ces pas.

-En fait Sakura, tu sais que tu es très jolie les cheuveux long? ne les coupe pas!!D'accord?Je sais que pour toi c'était un symbole mais tu as maintenat dépassé ca...tu es forte et rien ni personne ne peut le contredire!Tu es une véritable amie et je tremble à l'idée de te perdre!

Sakura rougit.

-Pourquoi me dis-tu ca?

-Je ne sais pas, je sens qu'il va se passer quelque chose et je tenais a ce que tu le saches, voila!

Il sourit, et reprsi le chemein de la sortie.

Sakura le contempla.

Elle aimait vraiment Naruto.Il avait changer.Sa longue natte battait son dos.Il était mince.Certain dirait féminin.Il n'avait gagner que quelque centimères et restait assez petit, 1m75.

Sa gentillesse n'avait pas d'égale dans le monde, il comprenait les gens, savait dire ce qu'il fallait, savait les réconforter.Chaque mot qu'il disait avait une cible, Il la touchait à chaque fois, savait dire ce qui faisait plaisir.Jamais une méchanceté.Il avait mûrit, comme un enfant mûrit en grandissant.Plus réflechit.Il s'était transformé, découvrant une grande intelligence sage et posée…oh bien sur il était toujours aussi enthousiaste mais maintenant on se faisait un bonheur de rester en sa compagnie.Il était accepter.D'une facon génerale.

Car, outre le fait qu'il avait un démon dans le ventre, ce que peu de personne savait , il avait gagner dans une de ses missions,Trois cicatrices sur le coté droit du visage qui partaient du menton, traversaient la bouche et l'oeil, pour finir sur le front, pour essayer de les cacher, Naruto avait laissé une grande mèche lui cachant le haut du visage.

Pour faire oublier son rejet, il fût idiot et bruyant.

Pour faire oublier cette particularité il fût provoquant.

Mini-short,mini-haut, démarche aguichante.Tout s'alliaient avec son corps délié et son visage.Un visage magnifique, mince, aux pomettes hautes, aux grands yeux bleus, à la bouche pulpeuse, à la peau bronzée et douce.Le coté gauche seulement.Un visage défiguré.

Les regards se portait sur son visage, mais se détournaient immediatement vers ses cuisses exposées à la vue de tous et tellement plus belle.

Pour avoir l'air normal, il ferait tout.

Et cela remplissait Sakura d'incomprehension.

--

voila pour ce chapitre, j'éspere ne pas avoir été trop longue...

juste une petite info...Fumei veut dire inconnu , non identifié ou anonyme.

et puis j'aimais bien la sonorité...vous verrais plus tard pourquoi ce nom, enfin vous l'avez peut-être déjà compris?

merci beaucoup a ceux qui me lise...cela me rend tellement contente!!


	4. Chapter 4 ou comment rendre visite a

Et bien moi je n'ai que deux mots à dire **Yukimai-chan**: la voila! en esperant que tu sois aussi ravie a la fin de ce chapitre! (mais ca fait plus de 2 mots ca! alors...1...2...3...4...5...)

...

**chapitre 4**

**ou comment rendre visite a quelqu'un**

La prison de konoha n'était ni froide, ni humide, ni sale.C'était une prison lumineuse et bien entretenue.Certe les cellules n'avaient que le stricte nesaissaires,rudes et sans confort et les loisirs étaient interdit .Mais elles restaient vivable. Certain anciens du conseil avaient bien essayé d'en faire un endroit où passer ne serait-ce que quelque instant serait horrible, mais les hokage avaient toujours su moderer leurs ardeurs.La dignité humaine restait intact partout a Konoha...même dans les cellules donc...

Fumei les arpentait avec l'aisance de l'habitude, C'était lui qui s'en occupait.Généralement il faisait un tour des prisonniers, ne s'arrêtant sur aucun en particulier, mais là, un invité de marque était arrivé et il fallait l'interroger.

La grille grinca quand il pénétra dans l'espace clos et petit d'une des cellules.

Devant lui, dos à lui, se tenais le dernier arrivant.

Tristesse.

Hostilité.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Il referma la grille, et le sceau interdisant le chakra de passer se mis en place.

"-Uchiha Sasuke. 19 ans. Nuke-nin.A quitter le village il y a 7 ans.Elève d'orochimaru, égalment Nuke-nin et ennemi de Konoha.Meurtrier d'Orochimaru.Meurtrier de Uchiha Itachi, membre de l'Akatsuki.Chef de la team Taka et de la team Hebi.Objectif: détruire le village de Konoha."

Après avoir débiter cela d'une voix atone, Fumei baissa le rapport, le laissa tomber.Il regarda Sasuke. Son dos plus exactement.

"-Je sais tout ca, et je sais également à quel point ces informations sont vrais."Son ton était froid."Pourquoi as-tu fais ca Sasuke?"

Le prisonnier resta silencieux. Depuis l'arrivé du chef des anbus, il n'avait dis mot.Il n'avait fait aucun mouvement.

"-Sasuke"

l'interpellé demeura figé dans son silence.

"-Sasuke réponds!"

Enfin il réagit Ce fût une ombre noire qui se jeta au cou du ninja, le prenant par surprise.Mais ce-dernier ne fût pas en reste, se défendant immediatement.Dent contre dent, poingts contre poingts.Leur bagarre était tous ce qu'il y avait de plus primitif.Sasuke avait la rage de vaincre, il voulait sortir!Mais Fumei avait bien plus.

Entre deux coup de pieds, Fumei réussi a placer un mot.

"-Tu aggraves ton cas Sasuke!Arrête tu sais très bien que tu n'as aucune chance!"

"-Je te hais!"

Ce fût la seule reponse qu'il obtint.

D'un geste sec et dur, l'anbu reprit le dessus, projetant son adversaire contre le mur d'en face, l'assomant.

Le corps retomba à terre et ne bougeat plus.Sasuke restait immobile, comme mort.

"-Et dire que Sakura venait tout juste de te rendre la santé...je sens qu'elle va m'en vouloir..."

...

Sasuke se réveilla doucement, et douloureusement.Il se redressa avec lenteur, tentant de calmer la douleur qui se propageait à une vitesse fulgurante dans son crâne.

"-Tiens, c'est une aspirine, elle viens de Sakura.Tu sais?Ton ancienne coèquipiére..."

Le descendant des Uchiha ressentit nettement la rencoeur dans la voix de l'homme au masque sans visage qui lui tendait un verre d'eau.

"-Cela ne vous regarde pas...Fumei c'est ca?Mon ancienne coèquipiére m'a parler de toi..."Sasuke regarda son interlocuteur, quelque chose clochait.Il saisit.

"-J'ai senti le chakra des personnes qui venait me voir et ce malgré le sceau...je ne sens pas le tiens, tu n'en a pas?"

"-Je te croyais plus intelligent Sasuke...j'en ai et même beaucoup, c'est moi qui detient le chakra le plus puissant du village de Konoha.J'ai simplement appris à le cacher!Tu ne sais pas le faire?"

L'intonation de Fumei déplut énormement à Sasuke.Le sous-entendu en fait.

"-Je ne suis pas sournois moi!On sait quand j'arrive et on connait ma puissance!!"

"Oh! Calme-toi!"

Fumei tendit ses mains en avant pour arrêter Sasuke qui s'était dangeureusement rapproché de lui.

"-Je suis ici pour t'interroger, mais je sais tout de tes actes et je sais que tu es coupable.Alors je vais te dire ce que tu risque."

Fumei attendit quelque instants pour voir si son intelocuteur réagissait.Sasuke ne pipa mot.L'anbus reprit donc:

"-La mort."

Sasuke traisaillit.

"-Tu en as peur n'est-ce-pas?Et pourtant tu as peu de chance d'y échapper, un vote aura lieu entre les membres les plus important du village. Ceux qui on droit à ce titre sont les plus puissant. Peu importe que tu fasse partit du conseil ou d'une famille renommée et respectée. Les personnes dont je parle sont Tsunade-sama, Shizune, Sakura, Naruto, Neji , Kiba, Kakashi et Kurenai.Et moi aussi bien entendu. Je ferais ce qui me semble juste.Mais seul les votes des 5 plus puissant seront détérminant..."Les Grands" comme on les appelle dans le village. Si sur les 9, 4 des Grands votent pour que tu aies la vie sauve, tu echapperas à la pendaison."

"-Et qui sont les grand?"

"-Tsunade-sama, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba et moi, deux pourront envisager de voter pour toi, rien n'est moins sur."

"-Tu ne voteras pas pour moi?"

"-Non"

Le mot était blessant.

"-On verra comment cela se passera, si je ne survivrai pas ou si je peux y echapper!"

Sasuke regarder Fumei droit dans les yeux, lui montrant la lueur de défi qui y brillait.

"-C'est etrange Sasuke...je ne savais pas... je ne pensais pas que le mort te faisait si peur...qu'as-tu oublier de faire dans ce monde?Si tu avais tout fait et reussi, Tu regarderais la mort comme tu me regarde...mais devant elle tu detournes les yeux..."

Sasuke resta immobile, les yeux fixés sur le sol.Enfin il ouvrit la bouche.

"-Je ne sais pas"

Et c'était la verité.

"-J'espere qu'un jour, tu repondras a cette question...que tu trouveras ce pour quoi tu est fait"

"-Enfait!Qui es-tu?"

Fumei le regarda dans les yeux. Deux pupilles bleus contre deux pupilles noirs.

"-Tu le sauras peut-être un jour...je te le dirais ou tu le devineras."

Il se releva.

"-Enfait, peut-être que je voterais pour toi...je vais y reflechir."

Et Fumei le quitta, sur cette phrase.

Sur cette gentillesse.

Peut-être voterait-il pour lui?

Sasuke entendit la porte de la prison se refermer.

Le laissant seul.

Dans sa cellule.

Dans le silence.

Le regard rempli d'incomprehension.

...

voila!!

alors cela vous a plu?

j'espere!

je dis merci a tout ceux qui m'ont lu!!


	5. oublie!

**desoler j'ai oublié quelque chose de primordial!!**

**Disclamer :** bon tous ces merveilleux personnages appartiennent a Kishimoto Masashi et je ne dois pazs les lui voler!

(les policiers mon tout bien explique que c'etait pas bien!et que ca m'appartenait pas et que je devais arreter de harceler M.Masashi...)

**Genre :** de yaoi, du drame et du tragique, de la romance...tout ce que j'aime quoi!

**Couple :** Sasunaru incompris...vous comprendrez


	6. chapitre 5 ou comment voter

**Disclamer :** bon tous ces merveilleux personnages appartiennent a Kishimoto Masashi et je ne dois pazs les lui voler!

(les policiers mon tout bien explique que c'etait pas bien!et que ca m'appartenait pas et que je devais arreter de harceler M.Masashi...)

**Genre :** de yaoi, du drame et du tragique, de la romance...tout ce que j'aime quoi!

**Couple :** Sasunaru incompris...vous comprendrez

...

coucou **yukimai-chan**! Tu n'imaginais pas que Sasuke soit si primitif...ou qu'il ai peur de la mort?dans les deux cas c'est tout a fait possible!Et tu as relever le passage le plus interessant du chapitre selon moi...

_..._

**chapitre 5**

**ou comment voter**

Sakura tournait en rond dans sa chambre.Aujourd'hui, c'était le vote.Et faisant partie "Des Grands" son avis était decisif.Mais quel choix fallait-il qu'elle fasse!La mort ou pas.Elle était mitigée.Ne trouvant réponse à ses question.

Elle regarda l'heure, Naruto devait bientôt arri-

On sonna.

"-J'arrive!!"

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, mais cette-derniere s'ouvrit avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre.

"-Bonjour Sakura-chan!Comment tu vas aujourd'hui?"

La jeune fille regarda la personne qui venait d'entrer.Naruto était anxieux et cela se voyait.Le vote lui faisait le même effet qu'à elle.Elle sourit, patiente.

"-Je vais bien Naruto.Je pensais que tu m'en voulais..."

"-Et pourquoi ca?" demanda le jeune homme, perplexe.

"-Tu n'as pas pu voir Sasuke...mon intervention n'a eu aucun poids contre celle de Rsunade-sama, elle disait que c'était inutil, et qu'elle ne te faisait pas confiance."

"-Oh!Ce n'est pas grave Sakura-chan!Tu as fait ce que tu as pu!"

Et il sourit.

Immediatement Sakura se sentit mieux.

Elle n'avait plus peur.

Elle n'avais plus de doute.

Encore une fois la gentillesse de Naruto avait agit.

Naruto reprit

"-Nous devons y aller, c'est un jour important."

"-Tu sais ce que tu vas dire?"

"-Non, je prendrait ma décision quand je le verrais."

"-Oui...moi aussi je pense, tout dépendra de son attitude."

"-Non Sakura-chan, cela dépendra de son regard..."

"-Allons-y Naruto, nous allons être en retard."

...

Sasuke s'assit en face des membres du conseil.Il était face a eux, seul et demunie.L'hokage ne s'embarassa pas du protocole, tous ici savait ce qu'il avait fais.Elle ne dit qu'une phrase.

"-La mort ou la vie?"

Sakura s'avanca.

"-La mort."

5 mains se levèrent.

Naruto s'avanca.

"-La vie"

3 mains se levèrent.

Sasuke se sentit mieux.

La vie.

...

Sasuke était reparti, dans un appartement de fonction.

C'est Sakura qui prit la parole la première.

"-Je m'en veux!Je voulais dire la vie!"

"-Mais tu ne l'as pas fait"

"-Je sais Neji, je sais..."Neji reprit.

"-Tu as bein fait de ne pas voter Fumei"

"-Il n'avait pas le choix"

"-Pourquoi dites-vous ca Tsunade-sama?"

cette derniere repondit par une autre question.

"-Qui sait qui est Fumei?"

"-Moi" dit Neji

"-Moi"dit Kiba

"-Moi" dit Kurenai

"-Qui est-ce alors?"

La question venait de Sakura.

Fumei y répondit très simplement.

"-C'est moi"

Et Naruto apparut.

Et Sakura ne comprenait pas.

...

voila! je sais que ce chapitre est cours, mais il y a des evenements decisifs!!

J'espere que vous avez aimé!!


	7. Chapitre 5 ou comment faire une

**Disclamer :** bon tous ces merveilleux personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto Masashi et je ne dois pas les lui voler!

(les policiers mon tout bien expliqué que c'était pas bien!et que ca m'appartenait pas et que je devais arreter de harceler M.Masashi...)

**Genre :** de yaoi, du drame et du tragique, de la romance...tout ce que j'aime quoi!finalement il y aura plus de la tragedie que du drame

**Couple :** Sasunaru incompris...vous comprendrez

_**/!\attention spoiler!!**_

coucou Yukimai-chan! ai-je dis que je detestait les maths?Tu as raison pour le clone (moi cela me semblait evident...)mais pas pour les calculs!ce n'est pas Sakura+5 vote.Cette dernière est comprise dedans!Comme Naruto!Cela fait donc 5+38 PLUS Fumai qui n'as pas voté! Le conseil comporte 9 personnes...Tsunade, Naruto, Fumei (ou le clone de Naruto, c'est expliqué dans ce chapitre)Sakura, Kiba, Neji, Kakashi, Kurenai et Shizune! je les nomme tous dans le chapitre 4!

...

**chapitre 5**

**ou comment faire deux revelations...une pour vous et une pour eux!**

Le masque reposait sur la table, et, face à Sakura, là ou se tenait précédamment Fumei, il y avait Naruto.

Facilement reconnaissable avec son visage magnifique et défiguré a la fois.

" -Que...Naruto... "

La jeune fille ne trouvait plus ses mots.

C'était comprehensible

Naruto , ou Fumei, rit doucement.

" -Pauvre Sakura-chan!Je vais t'expliquer... "

" -Ce n'est pas difficile à raconter,cc'est même plutôt simple et rapide!"

Naruto regarda d'un œil noir Neji.

" Et si je revelais que toi, si tu avais intergrer la brigade anbus, c'était pour mieux proteger Hinata-san ? "

Le jeune homme rougit furieusement et regarda son collégue et ami.Celui-ci était aparament promis à d'aimable torture.

'Enfin bon, blagues a part, voilà ce qui c'est passer.Il y a quatres ans , après la mort d'ero-sennin, la tentative rater pour rattraper Sasuke, il me fallait un but.J'ai longtemps chercher.Devenir Hokage?Cela faisait depuis un certain moment que je le voulais et Tsunade m'a déjà sous-entendu qu'elle m'avait promi le poste... "

Cette derniere intervint.

" -Naruto!Je ne t'ai pas promi le poste!Surtout quand tu avais quinze ans!Tu était, certe, puissant mais trop immature. "

" -Et maintenant? "

L'hokage soupira.

" -Finit ton histoire Naruto... "

Ce-dernier compris qu'il n'aurait pas le réponse tout de suite.

" -Bon...Il me fallait quelque chose, j'ai besoin de surpasser les autres!De montrer que je suis fort!De prouver ma valeur!. "

Sakura n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Il était lucide.

Il se connaissait.

" -Alors j'ai trouvé.Je suis aller demander a Kakashi-seinsei si il pouvait m'integrer chez les anbus.Ce dernier était septique.Il avait peur de ce que je pourrait faire. "

Kakashi se dit à ce moment là que c'était un bon moment pour rire et faire de l'esprit…Ce ne fut qu'après avoir apercu le regard noir de Shizune , qui elle aussi venait de faire une grande découverte,qu'il remarqua que c'était une mauvaise idée.

" -Calme-toi Shizune !Bon je peux reprendre ? "Seul un silence lui repondit " -Parfait, On décida donc de me faire passer un entrainement.Pour savoir ce que je valais tu vois ?Je le réussi.je commencais par l'échelon le plus bas.Je l'acceptais, c'était normal !Mais j'étais tellement acharné, je voulais tellement reussir que je montais rapidement les étages, et , voilà maintenant deux ans que je suis chef des anbus.J'ai beaucoup souffert, mais je suis heureux d'avoir ce poste.Il m'a permit de m'affirmer, je suis le ninja le plus puissant du village, mon masque cache ma cicatrice, j'ai pu récuperer Sasuke, approcher le poste d'hokage.Et, même si on ne respecte pas Naruto, on respecte Fumei.Et tu ne peux pas savoir a quel point cela me réconforte.A chaque fois que l'on m'insulte, j'ai droit à une courbette, à du respect… "

" -On t'insulte encore ! "

" -Bien entendue Sakura !Tu croyais que j'avais gagner la sympathie des villageois ! ?Mais jamais je ne l'aurai ! "

En prononcant ces mots, il fit la grimace.Il était amer.Cette reconnaissance toujours recherchée, lui avit definitivement échapper.Les villageois détestaient Naruto et ils ne le croyaient capable de faire quelque chose qui mériterait des félicitations.Seul les ninjas connaissait sa valeur.

" -Regarde moi. "

Et il la regarda.Sakura était belle, moins qu'Ino cependant, cette derniere surpassant tout les filles…ses amies disaient qu'elle ferait d'ailleur un magnifique couple avec Naruto qui, sans sa cicatrice,était l'homme le plus beau du village. Mais même si la jeune fille aimait beaucoup Naruto, elle ne l'appreciait pas a ce point la...Pour en revenir a Sakura,même si elle n'était pas du beauté suprême, elle avait quelque chose en plus.Un magnétisme.On ne pouvait détacher son regard de son visage.Un port de tête altier, des yeux turqoise si profond qu'il était dangereux de se plonger à l'interieur.Une bouche mince et rouge, Un visage fin et pâle.Un nez droit. Un grand front.Une grande intelligence.Elle avait laisser pousser ses cheveux qui maintenant lui arrivait jusqu'en bas du dos.Toujours rose clair.Elle montrait ainsi à tout le monde, que ce que representaient ses cheveux court, c'était fini.Ces-derniers étaient le symbole d'une nouvelle Sakura, plus forte.Evoluée.Ses cheveux longs disait : " j'ai à nouveau changer ."

Elle avait pris conscience de quelque chose.

Quelque chose de primordial.

Qui l'avait fait avancer.

Qui avait changer sa facon de voir les choses.

Une toute petite révélétion.

Que font beaucoup de gens.

Sans changer.

" -Avec ou sans masque.Fumei ou Naruto.Tu es le même.Tu es beau.Gentil.Intelligent.Tu es un ange ."

Elle aimait vraiment beaucoup Naruto…Bien plus que comme une sœur.

Et Naruto ne comprenait pas.

…………………………………………

voilà, un nouveau chapitre de boucler….merci de l'avoir luj'espere qu'il ne vous a pas decu !En tous cas vous m'avez rendu heureuse !

Je pense poster une autre fanfiction…dites-moi si cela vous tente ?


	8. bêtise

je suis desoler...j'ai fait une bêtise...c'est dans les chapitres!!il y a deux chapitres 1 et deux chapitres 5! j'ai oublié le chapitre deux (enfin de l'appeler chapitre deux)

donc :

il y a le prologue.

le chapitre 1 : ou comment recuperer son meilleur ami

le chapitre 2 : ou comment faire plaisir

le chapitre 3 : ou comment rendre visite a un invité

le chapitre 4 : ou comment voter

et le chapitre 5 : ou comment faire deux revelations une pour vous et une pour eux!

voila...en esperant avoir été claire cette fois-ci...

le prochain chapitre ce sera le chapitre 6!!


	9. Chapter 6 ou Naruto

**Disclamer :** bon tous ces merveilleux personnages appartiennent a Kishimoto Masashi et je ne dois pas les lui voler!

(les policiers mon tout bien expliqué que c'était pas bien!et que ca m'appartenait pas et que je devais arreter de harceler M.Masashi...)

**Genre :** de yaoi, du drame et du tragique, de la romance...tout ce que j'aime quoi!et fimalement du tragique...je vous ai prevenu!

**Couple :** Sasunaru incompris...vous comprendrez

_**/!\attention spoiler!!**_

Je pense poster une autre fanfiction…dites-moi si cela vous tente ?

coucou **Yukimai-chan**!ce n'était peut-être pas grave mais cela me derangait...Et tu es si sure que ca?je rappelle que le drame c'est changé en tragédie...j'éspère que l'histoire te plait toujours

...

**Chapitre 6**

**ou Naruto**

Sasuke tournait en rond dans sa cage, dans son appartement de fonction plutôt.

Aucun anbu pour le surveiller.

On se mefiait si peu de lui.

C'était le sous-estimer!

Et son ego detestait ca...

Il s'assit, degoutait de s'être fait capturer.

Lui.

Par un homme seul.

Apparament Karin étai toujours en vie et lui était completement devouée.Peut-être pouvait-il esperait quelque chose de ce coté là?

Il soupira et se releva, sortir lui ferait du bien.

Ce ne fut qu'en tentant d'ouvrir la porte, allongé à moitié assomer contre le mur face à l'entrée après avoir traversé la pièce, qu'il comprit pourquoi il n'était pas surveillé.Il ne pouvait pas sortir.Il se releva en maugréant et recommenca.Cette fois ci se fut le mur qu'il traversa.

Il se sentit soudain lasse et ne se releva pas, il était trop fatigué.

Il attendrait qu'on vienne le voir pour exiger des explications.

Quelles explications?

On lui rirait au nez.

Ce fut sur son lit qu'il s'affaissa.

C'était la chambre qui se trouvait derriere le mur.

...

Il se reveilla.

se redressa.

tressaillit.

Devant lui, dos au mur reparé,se tenait Naruto.

_Naruto?_

Naruto n'était pas mince.

Naruto n'était pas decouvert ainsi .

Naruto ne portait pas de mini-short.

Naruto ne montrait pas son ventre.

Naruto n'avait pas les cheveux longs.

Naruto ne ressemblait pas à une fille.

Naruto n'était pas bien foutu.

Naruto n'avait pas le plus beau visage au monde.

Naruto ne ressemblait pas autant à un ange descendu du ciel.

Naruto n'était pas defiguré.

Naruto n'était pas calme.

Naruto n'était pas indifferent.

Naruto ne pouvait pas se la fermer.

Naruto n'était pas Fumei.

_Alors pourquoi lui si?_

-Na..Naruto?

-Je ne savais pas que tu bégayais, Sasuke?

Naruto n'avait pas de repartie intelligente

-C'est toi qui m'a capturé?

Sasuke était incrédule.

-Il semblerait, ricana Naruto.

Naruto ne ricanait pas.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu découvrirait aussi vite que j'était Fumei, je ne cache pas assez bien mon chakra apparament.

Naruto n'était pas réflechit, mature et intelligent.

Les deux amis, ennemis, frères se regardèrent longtemps dans les yeux.

-Vu que c'est moi qui t'ai capturé, c'est moi qui doit te surveiller et si tu te rebelle c'est moi qui trinque.

-Tu as changé.

-Tu as vu mon visage?

-Je ne parlais pas simplement physique.

-Je sais.

Il y eu un silence

-Mais sinon je ne sais pas repondre.

Il y eu un nouveau silence.

-viens, tu as surement envie de sortir pour t'aérer C'est moi qui ai posé le champ de force.Tu n'arriveras pas à le détruire, je te previens si jamais tu tentais d'essayer..Tu veux que Sakura vienne avec nous?Elle n'a pas eu le temps de te parler, ni de s'exprimer.Elle n'a fait que te soigner et tu dormais encore l'avant dernière fois qu'elle t'a vu.

L'avant-derniere fois.

- La derniere fois, elle a voté pour ma mort.

-Je sais. Alors?

Et pour le ènieme fois de sa vie, Sasuke ne comprenait pas Naruto.

...

Le chapitre vous a plu?n'hesitez pas a le dire si vous trouvez trop court, trop ininteressant!si il y a trop de fautes, si l'histoire est trop banale ou ne tiens pas la route.Si quelque chose deplait en gros

La suite ce sera un chapitre sasuke naruto.

si ils sont parfois courts (les chapitres)c'est que je decoupe mes idées en une multitudes de phases bien precises.Qui veulent toutes exprimées une idée, enfin c'est comme cela que je le voie!

reviews?


	10. chapitre 7 ou decadence

Disclamer : bon tous ces merveilleux personnages appartiennent a Kishimoto Masashi et je ne dois pas les lui voler!  
(les policiers mon tout bien explique que c'etait pas bien!et que ca m'appartenait pas et que je devais arreter de harceler M.Masashi...)  
Genre : de yaoi, du drame et du tragique, de la romance...tout ce que j'aime quoi!  
Couple : Sasunaru incompris...vous comprendrez

bonjour **Yukimai-chan**!Oui se sera une tragedie, mais cela exprime beaucoup de belle chose.J'espere que pour toi me lire ne sera jamais une corvé!

Bonjour **Flunne**.Merci pour tout c'est si beaux compliments...si j'avais le moindre attention de ne pas la terminer, c'est fini!Sincerement j'irais au bout de cette histoire, je la finirait car j'en ai besoin.Même si elle ne plait pas.et j'espere que tu n'attendra jamais une fin de chapitre avec soulagement!(euh...loin de moi l'idée que tu aille mal...et que tu sois decu hein!Mais c'est que tu m'as fait enormement plaisir...comme tout ceux qui me le dise et me suive!

note : j'essairais de faire des chapitres un peu plus long en mettant deux idée à la suite.Je ne garantit rien!Je suis de ces personnes qui font des chapitres court et qui peuvent ne servir a rien mais qui en fait beaucoup!

**chapitre 7**

**Decadence**

Naruto et Sasuke marchaient dans la rue.

Ne se regardait pas.

Ne se touchait pas.

Ne se parlait pas.

Avait-il réellement étais deux des personnes les plus proches au monde ?

………………………………….

" -Cela t'as fait du bien de sortir ? "

" -Pourquoi les villageois me regardaient comme ca ? "

Naruto se tu, ne trouvant pas de reponse.

" -Alors ? "

" -Hmmm….Tout le village est au courant de ta trahison, de ton histoire.Ils savent que ta seule raison de vivre et de detruire Konoha.Ils ont peur de toi, te jalousent, te meprisent.Tu as reussie à reintegrer le village, et selon eux tu n'avais pas le droit !C'est injuste !Et ils ne comprennent pas.Et moi je sais que tu veux tous les tuer, femme, enfant, anciens, gens innocent et heureux.Tu veux tout leur retirer car on t'a tout retirer.Tu tiens le village responsable de la mort de ton clan, de ton frère.Mais Itachi savait à quoi il s'avancait Sasuke !Il a tuer son clan, certe sur un ordre du village qui ne pouvait plus tolerer son expension, mais aussi de son prorpre chef !Pour éviter la guerre !Amoureux de la paix comme il l'était, il se serait sacrifier d'une facon ou d'une autre !Et ton clan aurait était exterminé…et de lui même tu le sais…Les Uchiha étaient en pleine decadence et allaient s'éteindre !Seuls.Alors je t'en supplie Sasuke !Oublie ta vengeance !Trouve toi une autre raison d'exister !Existe pour une personne ou une Idée !Qu'importe !Tant que tu ne detruis pas tant de bonheur !J'ai était malheureux !Et je ne veux pas que cela t'arrive !Tu serais seul pour le reste de ta vie !Haït par tout les village !Recherché !Seul !Definitivement seul !Nous avons tout deux connu le solitude et je sais que tu l'execre autant que moi ! Et je sais que c'est ta plus grande peur ! "

" -Tu ne sais rien ! "

Sasuke avait était silencieux tout le long de la prière de Naruto, Mais ils ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer.

Pourquoi ?

Il ne savait pas.

Mais il n'en pouvait plus.

Peut-être parce que c'était vrai et qu'il le savait au fond de lui ?

Qu'il pouvait y arriver ?

Arriver a vivre pour autre chose que le malheur ?

" -Naruto… "

Il s'arreta…il ne savait comment lui exposer sa vision des choses.

Qu'il avait besoin de cette vengeance.

Que sans elle il aurait l'impression que tout ce qu'il avait fait jusque la n'aurait servie a rien.

Qu'il ne supportait pas de voit les gens heureus alors que lui était malheureux.

Qu'il ne supportait pas de voir les gens avancés alors que lui n'arrivait pas à oublier.

Qu'il était jaloux.

Et que, au fond,Sasuke n'était pas fort.

Il était faible.

Qu'il n'avait pas la force de se relever.

Pas la force de passer à autre chose.

Pas la force d'être heureux.

Pas la force d'essayer.

Et qu'il avait peur.

Peur de ce qui pourrait arriver.

Sasuke Uchiha ne pouvait exprimé tout ca.

Les sentiments d'une personne brisée et pleine de doute.

Il devait avoir l'air fort.

" -Tu ne sais rien, alors tais-toi.J'ai raison. "

Personne ne savait que Sasuke était lache.

Surtout pas Naruto, qui l'admirait.

Que jamais il n'accepterait de faire face ses erreurs.

C'est pourquoi personne ne comprenait.

C'est pourquoi personne ne pouvait l'aider.

Quand l'on refuse les mains tendus.

Quand l'on refuse les bras qui pourraient nous sortir des eaux sombres qui nous engloutissent.

Il n'est pas étonnant de se noyer.

Et d'ammener avec vous, dans les profondeurs, la personne qui tentais de nous aider.

...

Bonjour à tous!on m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'action.Que c'était ennuyeux...vous le pensez vous?Mais dans un ou deux chapitre!Il commencera a en avoir!J'espere que vous continurez à me lire.Mais vous avez un gros indice sur la suite là!


	11. chapitre 8 ou sentiments

Merci Yukimai chan,Normalement la...il y a plus d'action...du moins elle va bientôt arriver!

et merci de me laisser une review à chaque chapitre,cela me fait enormement plaisir!

...

**chapitre 8**

**ou sentiments**

Sasuke avait reussi à sortir.

Le champ que Fumei avait mis en place englobait tout.

Sauf le sol.

Sasuke avait toujours était plus intelligent que lui.

Sans bruit, le prisonnier s'avancait dans la nuit.Longeant les murs.A la recherche d'une seule personne, normalement, elle l'attendait.Ce fut sans bruit et rapidement qu'il arriva sur le terrain d'entrainement.

_"-Si jamais il y a un probleme, qu'un de nous est pris, c'est ici qu'il faudra aller.Pour se retrouver."_

C'est mots pour mots ce qu'il leur avair dit.Et on l'avait écouté.

Elle l'attendait, depuis une semaine qu'il été piége elle n'avait pas bouger de sa place.Ne mangeant qu'un minimum pour être sur de ne pas le manquer.

Elle est amoureuse cous comprenez?

"-Sasuke...?C'est toi Sasuke?"

Il soupira, Il pensait avoir recruter des Ninjas intelligents et doués.

"-Oui c'est moi, tu ne me reconnais pas?"

Ce fut une ombre vive qui se jeta sur lui.

En larmes.

Pleine de soulagement.

Heureuse.

"-Sasuke!Oh Sasuke!!Cela fait une semaine que tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelle!Tu aurais pu utiliser un serpent!Je ne sais pas moi!!Me dire comment tu allais!"

Accrochée à son cou, la jeune fille pleurait et riait en même temps.Ne pouvant se contrôler.

Sasuke était en vie.

Il allait bien.

SON Sasuke.

"-Calme-toi Karin!Oui je vais bien!Et essaie de t'arreter...Tu es une ninja ou non?Garde tes émotions pour toi."

Elle se calma immédiatement.

C'était un ordre.

"-Nous pouvons enfin discuter."

Sasuke regarda la jeune fille.

"-je vais faire vite, mon gardien peut se réveiller à tout moment.Ne parle pas!Ecoute seulement."

Karin hocha la tête et ne prêta attention qu'au jeune homme.

"-Tu m'es devouée n'est-ce-pas?"

La jeune Nuke-nin bougea sa tête de haut en bas vigoureusement.

"-Alors ca va.Je n'ai pas oublier ma vengeance.Je le réaliserait quelque en soit le prix."

Karin sourit.Ca, elle le savait.

"-J'ai besoin de ton aide."

Pas de problème.

Sasuke regarda nerveusement autour de lui.Pressé.

"-Jure moi que tu feras tout pour moi."

Elle le regarda gravement.

"-Tu as ma vie."

Il sourit, satisfait.

"-Bien."

Et il disparu.

L'entretient n'avait pas durer trois minutes.Et malgré certain debordement d'émotion n'avait fait pratiquemment aucun bruit.

Personne ne découvrirait cette discussion.

Une ombre partait en direction du village.

Satisfaite.

Une autre partait vers la forêt.

Heureuse et dévouée.

Les lâches savent manipuler les gens.

Sinon il se ferait decouvrir.

...

Le soleil perca a travers les rideau de la chambre de Naruto.

Et il s'éveilla.

"-On m'a drogué."

Ce fut sa première constatation de la journée.

Il ne dormait jamais.

Le ninja se rendit dans la chambre de son prisonnier,toujours dans les bras de Morphée.

Et il fouilla.Trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

"-C'est Sasuke qui m'a donné un somnifère."

Ce fut sa deuxième constatations de la journée.

Mais de ca, il s'en doutait.

...

"-Où tu veux qu'on aille."

Sasuke n'avait jamais été du matin, et la proposition de Naruto était très malvenue.

"-Aller!Cela te fera du bien de sortir!Hier, nous sommes si vite rentrés!"

Sasuke soupira, effectivement, cela lui ferait du bien.

Il accepta.

Pour ne plus être enfermé dit-il.

Mais c'était juste pour lui faire plaisir.

Si Sasuke ne s'était jamais devoilé à Naruto, c'est qu'il l'aimait beaucoup.Enormement.

Mais ca.Jamais il ne l'avourait.

Ni à lui, ni à personne.

C'était pour ca qu'il disait qu'il le détestait.

Et le pire, c'est que lui même le croyait.

C'était pourquoi personne ne mettait sa parole en doute.

Sasuke haïssait Naruto.

C'était évident.

Pourquoi personne ne prend la peine d'aller au fond des sentiments?

Pourquoi personne ne prend la peine de s'interroger sur certaine réactions?

Cela demande trop de reflexions.

Trop d'humilité.

C'est trop difficile.

Tout le monde préfère la facilité.

Ne dites pas non.

Vous mentiriez.

...

"-Tiens, voici ton ordre de mission.Et cette fois-ci je ne veux aucun débordements!"

Naruto sourit.

"-Bien Baa-chan!"

"-Et autre chose..."

"-Oui?"

"-C'est ton uniforme d'anbu?"

"-Oui pourquoi?"

"-TU VAS ME RALLONGER CE PANTALON ET CE T-SHIRT IMMEDIATEMENT!!"

Naruto resta interdit quelque instant.

"-Mais..."

"-ET JE NE VEUX AUCUNE PROTESTATION, C'EST CLAIR!!

"-Oooook...de toute facon j'aurait mon masque..."

Is se retourna en bougonnant vers la porte.Il regarda une derniere fois son hokage.Le regard sèvère qu'elle lui exposa lui fit quitter la pièce en grande vitesse.

"-Vous ne lui avez pas proposez de reparer son visage?C'est tellement dommage, une telle beauté gachée..."

"-J'ai bien essayé Shizune, j'ai bien essayé...Il a refusé ma proposition."

L'assistante de l'Hokage regarda cette derniere les yeux ronds.

"-Mais pourtant!Il fait tout pour qu'on l'oublie!Il est presque nu quand il sort!"

"-Je sais bien, Mais Naruto est comme ca."

Elles regardèrent la porte en silence.

Oui, Naruto était comme ca.

Cette cicatrice faisait parti de lui.

Simplement, avoir de tels marques n'aidait pas à ce faire respecter.

Mais ce n'est pas grave de toute facon.

Naruto en a eu d'autres des cicatrices.

Seulement, on ne les voit pas.

C'est normal.

Elles sont bien cachées.

Au fond de son coeur.

...

"-L'hokage n'a pas accepté ta version de l'uniforme?"

"-Kakashi-sensei!Vous m'avez fait peur!"

L'ancien professeur sourit.

Naruto était imprevisible.

Qui aurait pensé qu'il deviendrait celui qu'il est devenu?

Certainement pas lui.

"-Je voulais savoir sui cela se passait bien avec Sasuke."

"-Oh oui! Tout va très bien! "

Encore un mensonge.

En vérité Naruto n'arrivait pas approcher son ex-coequipier.

Pourquoi ?

La gêne.

Autre chose.

Une peur.

Peur de ses sentiments.

Naruto aussi préfère la facilité.

C'est pourquoi Personne ne comprend.

Un si simple sentiment.

Mais la vie n'est pas simple.

La vie est difficile

Si le monde était gentil.

Si le monde allait en profondeur.

Ca ne deviendrait pas un sentiment si compliqué.

…………………………………………

"-C'est toi Naruto?"

Le jeune blond avisa la petite personne qui lui parlait.

"- Oui c'est moi, tu as quel âge?"demanda-t-il en souriant

Le petit garcon le regarda.

"-Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire, maman ne veut pas."

"-Pourquoi?"

"-Elle dit que je ne dois pas parler aux monstres, sije ne l'ai pas écouté cette fois-ci, comme ca je sais que c'est à toi que je ne dois pas parler."

Et il partit en courant.

Sur la joue de Naruto, une seule pierre de cristal coula.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Lentement il mit son masque.

Il n'était plus Naruto.

Il était Fumei.

Le soulagement submergea son coeur.

Fumei.

Inconnu.

ll aimait ne pas avoir d'identité.

Ce fut sa troisième constatation de la journée.

Et vous ne le saviez pas vous, que les anges pleuraient du cristal?

...

voilà !alors il vous a plu ?

j'espere

je ne posterais pas de chapitre durant une semaine a peu prè.j'ai des tonnes de devoirs !

je suis sincerement desolé…-.-

A plus tard !

ps:reviews?


	12. Chapter 9 ou Naïveté

Coucou **Azerty**!Merci beaucoup de m'avoir laisser une review...toute pleine de compliment!Et d'une petite critique...tu as entierement raison, après avoir lu ton message je me suis relu entierement, pour voir de quoi ca avait l'air.Je suis...attérée, voila le bon mot.Et pourtant!Ce n'est pas faute de me relire!J'ecris, puis je me relis.Je retravaille le texte, change parfois des passages entier.Après ce travail accomplis, je me rerelis.Essayant de trouver les dernières fautes, parfois, souvent, rechangeant un passage.Je relis.Après je l'enregistre dans les documents, la relis plusieurs fois.Puis je la poste.Et pourtant!Je trouve des fautes tellement enorme que j'ai honte de moi!Je n'ai pas de relectrice.Enfin merci pour ton avis et je ferais tout pour essayer d'eviter ca!J'espere cependant que cela ne t'a pas tellement découragé...(et je pense que "is"...et ben...je tape le nez sur mon clavier, ne regardant l'ecran qu'a la fin...et je tape vite sans tellement regarder les lettres...donc cela laisse des fautes de frappe enorme, comme celle la (l et s sont a l'opposés...je suis très forte hein...)J'espere que tu trouveras le suite toute aussi interessante.

Hello **Yukimai-chan**!Voilou la suite en esperant qu'elle te plaira!

**Une petite info...je vais dorenavant poster mes chapitres le mercredi ou le jeudi, je n'ai plus le temps d'aller sur l'ordinateur, donc...**

Disclamer : bon tous ces merveilleux personnages appartiennent a Kishimoto Masashi et je ne dois pas les lui voler!  
(les policiers mon tout bien expliqué que c'etait pas bien!et que ca m'appartenait pas et que je devais arreter de harceler M.Masashi...)  
Genre : de yaoi, du drame et du tragique, de la romance...tout ce que j'aime quoi!  
Couple : Sasunaru incompris...vous comprendrez

**chapitre 9**

**ou naïveté**

Enfermé dans sa chambre Sasuke soupire.

C'est certain.

S'être fait capturer et la pire chose qui lui soit arriver, cela faisait deux jours qu'il attendait que Naruto rentre.Fumei avait eu une mission importante et avait du laisser Sasuke derriere lui.Enfermé.Et ce lui-ci le prenait très mal.Il regarda l'heure.

"-Il n'était pas cense être revenu il y a deux heures?!"

Pas la peine de lui dire que parler tout seul ne servirait a rien, il ne vous écoutera pas.Il s'assit dans le canapé et alluma le télé.Ce fut avec une mauvaise humeur apparente qu'il se mit à zapper rageusement.

...

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit doucement, lentement.Un pas lasse se fit entendre dans le hall.Malgré la fatigue qui émanait de la personne qui venait d'arriver Sasuke ne bougea pas.

"-Tu es en retard."

Naruto fit son apparition.Il regarda Sasuke sans aucune réaction.On lisait sur son visage l'épuisement qu'il ressentait.

Dans ses cheveux, du sang.

"-Tais-toi."

Ce fut la seul réponse que Sasuke obtenu.Naruto se dirigea vers sa chambre, Il s'arrêta avant de pénétrer à l'interieur.

"-Désolé"

...

Il frappa à la porte de son colocataire.

"-Naruto?"

Aucun bruit de filtra.

Lentement il ouvrit la porte.

Assit devant sa fenêtre, Naruto pleurait.

"-Que se passe-t-il?"

Il tourna lentement sa tête blonde vers Sasuke.

"-J'ai tué un enfant aujourd'hui."

Le déséspoir.

"-Comment?"

"Je n'ai pas fait attention.Je me battais et il est passé en courant.C'était un des jeunes que je devais sauver."

Un sanglot plus fort se fit entendre.

"-Il avait 6 ans."

Et il s'ecroula.

"-Viens, on sort.Cela te fera du bien."

Et oui, Sasuke pouvait être gentil.

Cela vous étonne tellement?

moi aussi.

...

"-Sakura arrive."

Naruto jeta un coup d'oeil derriere lui.Effectivement, le jeune fille arrivait tranquillement.

"-Elle ne m'a pas vu."

C'était surement ça, la jeune fille évitait Sasuke depuis qu'elle avait voté pour sa mort.

"-Naruto!!"

Il essuya vivement les dernieres traces de larme qui s'éternisaient sur ses joues,mais Sakura était intelligente.

Et observatrice.

Elle le verrai.

Elle s'assit près de Naruto.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle aperçut Sasuke.

"-Que...que...Tu as le droit de sortir?"

"-Tant que je suis surveillé."

La jeune kunoichi se sentait très mal.

Elle avait peur.

Elle essayait d'éviter de penser à leur rencontre.

Elle savait que jamais il ne la pardonnerai.

Alors qu'elle, elle n'avait fais que ça.

Elle resta interdite quelque instant.

"-Assis-toi Sakura-chan, et mange avec nous."

Naruto a un don pour se fair haïr non?

Lentement Sakura tira un tabouret à coté de Naruto.Elle commanda un bol de ramen.

Baissa le tête.

"-Je ne savais pas tes pieds si interessant Sakura-chan."

"-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!"

Pourquoi était-elle si agressive?

C'est elle qui devait se faire pardonner.

Moi, je ne suis pas de son avis.

Elle a eu raison.

Ils mangèrent dans un silence pesant.

Quand Saura leva les yeux elle put voir la lueur narquoise dans ceux de Sasuke.

Naruto toujours occupé à manger.

"-Que..."

"-Dequoi Sakura-chan?"

"-Rien Naruto, Rien."

Ce dernier se replongea dans son bol.

Sakura fixa Sasuke.

D'un geste de la tête il désigna Naruto.

Puis lui.

Et il ferma le poing d'un geste brusque.Sakura comprit

Il m'appartiens.

Elle eu brusquement envie de vomir.

"-Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe Sakura-chan?"

Elle avisa les prunelles innocentes de Naruto.

La gentillesse qui y brillait.

Un ange.

Elle avisa les prunelles manipulatrices de Sasuke.

La sournoiserie qui y brillait.

Un démon.

Le tabouret tomba.

Et Naruto regarda avec éffarement Sakura qui se dirigeait en courant vers le fond du restaurant.

"-Les toilettes?Il fallait le dire!"

Et il recommanda un bol.

Sasuke, satisfait, continua à regarder sa redemption qui devorait, vorace, son 14ème bol de ramens.

...

"-Naruto?"

"-Oui Sakura-chan?"

Elle regarda Sasuke.

"-Non rien."

Pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit?

C'est simple.

Oui Sasuke est lâche.

Oui Sasuke est manipulateur.

Mais il n'est pas entierement méchant.

Il ne connait pas ses sentiments profonds.

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il ressent.

Moi je sais.

C'est pourquoi je vous le dis.

Simplement, lui, tout ce qu'il sait.

Tout ce qu'il a compris.

C'est que Naruto le genait.

Qu'il savait comment le détruire.

Il n'a pas comprit cette autre partie.

Plus profonde et plus douce.

...

Il n'y a pas de Blanc

Il n'y a pas de Noir.

Il y a simplement du Gris

Personne n'est mauvais.

Parce que tout le monde est persuadé que ses intentions sont les meilleurs.

Mais c'est vrai, Il existe des personnes, rares, qui sont très proche du Noir.Mais elles restent Grise.

Comme Moi.

Mais c'est vrai, il existe des personnes, rares, qui sont très proche du Blanc.Mais elles restent Grise.

Comme Naruto.

Sasuke?

De Gris.Qui tire vers le Noir.

Sakura?

De Gris.Qui tire vers le Blanc.

Tout le monde est capable du pire comme du meilleur.

Tout le monde est neutre.

Une seule chose peut les faires pencher.

Une personne.

...

C'est pour ca que Sakura n'a rien dit.

Et puis, voyons le bon coté des choses.Elle n'a pas vu les larmes de Naruto.

Il faut être positif dans la vie Non?

Et puis, Naruto ne comprendrait pas.

Il est naïf.

Sasuke est son meilleur ami non?

Il ne le trahirait pas.

Naruto est important pour lui.

Qui osera lui dire qu'il se trompe?

A moitié.

...

Voila, un nouveau chapitre de poster.

Le prochain la semaine prochaine.

En esperant ne pas avoir mis trop de temps...


	13. chapitre 10 ou Haine

Coucou **Yukimai-chan**!Eh oui, tu sens très bien.L'épilogue est deja ecrit et il n'est pas joyeux.Quoique je pourrais peut-être le changer vu que l'histoire ne suit pas le court que j'avais envisager de lui faire prendre.Toujours de nouvelles idées, de nouvelle formulation...Cette histoire est toujours en evolution!Donc la fin triste, n'est pas définitive...

Salut **Azerty**! (j'adore ecrire ton pseudo)Ravi que mon style te plaise toujours!Et bien , pour les fautes tu m'as a moitié rassuré...j'habite au 7ème étage...Et quant aux gens intolérant! Je pense qu'ils passent à coté de choses vraiment bien!Combien de fic j'ai lu, qui m'ont énormement touché et qui pourtant étaient bourrées de fautes!Stendhal faisait tellement de fautes que pour ses lettres il avait besoin d'un correcteur!Bon j'avoue...Stendhal n'est pas ma tasse de thé...

Hello **lafolleNeko-girlz** Et oui c'est triste! La pensé du monde ni blanc ni noir...C'est une conception.Et je pense que beaucoup de gens ont la même.C'est la plus réaliste.Et la plus optimiste! Sinon, c'est trop parfait...irréaliste ou au contraire tellement noir...Nous ne sommes ni au paradis ni en enfer (même si j'ai quelque doute sur ces lieux...je suis plus Tartare et Elysée)Et même si nous rencontrons beaucoup de probleme, qu'il y a beaucoup d'erreurs, il est comme même possible d'être heureux.L'equilibre...C'est ce qu'il faut viser.Maintenant, c'est mon avis...Bon ok j'arrête!...Mais j'aime exposer mes idées...et debattre.

_**Note**_: Voila...depuis le temps que je le dis...je vais poster une autre fic (qui mettra plus de temps a être poster)Le probleme c'est que j'en ai deux...

Quel titre vous attirerez le plus?:

1°Danse

2°Star

ce sont des titres provisoires (je pense...je n'ai pas d'idée!)Et j'avoue avoir plus d'inspiration pour la première...ce seront toutes deux des UA...A vous de choisir! (Ou de me dire laisse tomber...c'est foutu...)

**Chapitre 10**

**ou Haine**

"-Naruto?"

L'interpellé se retourna.C'était trois jours après la rencontre entre Sasuke et Sakura.Naruto n'avait toujours pas compris.

"-Bonjour Sakura-chan!Que veux-tu?"

Il était entré dans le vif du sujet très rapidement.Il avait vu que son ancienne coequipiere voulait lui demander quelque chose.

Un chose qui lui avait demander énormement de courage.

Bien plus que pour aller en mission.

Bien plus que pour parler avec Sasuke.

Bien plus que pour assumer ses erreurs.

C'est comme ca que l'on voit si les gens sont braves.

Quand ils ont ce courage-la.

Mais on ne leur en demande pas trop.

C'est pourquoi on pardonnera a Sakura de l'avoir proposer les yeux fixés sur le sol.

"-Dis, Naruto, tu veux bien passer la journée avec moi demain?Seuls."

Faire face à ses sentiments.

C'est tellement dur.

...

La jeune fille attendait anxieusement derrière la porte.

Tournant en rond comme un lion dans sa cage.

Quand allait-il arrivé?

...

Quand la porte sonna, Sakura n'eu presque pas la force de repondre.Elle se regarda une derniere fois dans le miroir.Elle avait essayer toute sa garde robe et rien ne lui avait plu.Elle avait mis à contrecoeur sa tenue, dans les tons violet clairs, qu'elle trouvait, trop, decontracté.

Cela ne lui allait pas du tout.

Selon elle.

Sinon elle était ravissante.

Elle ouvrit la porte.

Elle se sentit beaucoup mieux quand elle avisa son vis-a-vis.

Naruto avait fait lui aussi des efforts.

Certe il avait toujours un mini-short.

Mais on ne voyait pas son ventre.

Et le short était plus long que d'habitude.

Il arrivait à mi-cuisses seulement.

"-On y va?"

Et Sakura sourit.

...

il passèrent la journée dans les magasins, dans les parcs, dans des cafés.

A rire et à s'amuser.

A oublier tout leurs problemes.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas passer une aussi bonne journée.

C'est difficile quand on est Anbu.

On voit plus le malheur qu'autre chose.

C'est pourquoi que, dès qu'on peut.

On s'amuse.

Mais c'est normal non?

...

Ce fut en fin de journée qu'il purent se retrouver au calme, dans un petit parc.Ils avaient passer toute la journée à bouger et, maintenant, il étaient épuisés.

Ce fut Sakura qui commenca.

"-Merci beaucoup pour cette journée Naruto, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passer un si bon moment."

Elle se releva, se positionna devant Naruto et fit...quelque chose qui le statufia .

Elle s'inclina.

"-Euh...Sakura-chan...Pourquoi..."

Cette dernière rougit.Et pris son courage à de mains.

"-Naruto...je voulais te dire que je t'apprecie enormement..."

"-Tu veux me faire comprendre quoi?"

Sakura ne repondit pas.

Elle regarda son interlocuteur.

Sembla réflechir.

"-Je ne sais pas."

Et c'était vrai.

Sakura est si naïve.

Cela m'avait toujours laisser perplexe.

Naruto aussi semblait étonner.

il se reprit bien vite.

"-Tu viens?je te raccompagne?"

Sakura déclina l'invitation.

"Je vais te raccompagner, moi.Je ne suis plus une jeune fille en détresse!Et puis...je dois m'assurer de quelque chose..."

"-De quoi?"

"-Que tu ne risques rien..."

....

Sasuke avait impatiemment attendu que Naruto finisse son ,très énèrvant, rendez-vous.

Non il n'était pas jaloux!

Tout le monde me croit n'est-ce-pas?

Ce qu'il est idiot...

Je n'ai pas le droit de donner mon avis?

...

Quand le clé tourna, il était près.

Il avait sentit Sakura.

"-Sasuke?Tu as fait ce que je t'avais demander?"

Il lui avait demander quelque chose?

Ah oui...Un profil psychologique pour l'Hokage.

Pour verifier qu'il avait oublier toute vengeance.

Des questions.

"-Non."

Naruto pénétra dans le salon et regarda l'ex-nuke-nin qui était assit devant l'écran de la télévision.

"-Je vais passer dessus aujourd'hui, mais il faudra absolument que tu le fasses!Mais pour l'instant nous avons de la visite!"

"-Je sais."

Naruto fronca les sourcils.

"-Tu ne peux pas montrer un peu d'enthousiasme?_Juste une peu_!"

"-Si c'est pour avoir l'air con comme toi, je ne préfère pas.J'ai eu la chance à ma naissance d'hériter de l'intelligence, de la beauté et de la maturité.Tout ton contraire en somme.Moi au moins je sers a quelque chose."

L'attaque venait de nulle part.

Rien ne l'avait préparé.

Surprenante.

Incomprehensible.

Douloureuse.

Que feriait vous, vous, si l'une des personne que vous aimiez le plus vous insultez ainsi?

Naruto resta immobile.

N'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

Les larmes lui montèrent au yeux.

Ce fut peut-être la goutte d'eau qui fit deborder le vase.

Sakura craqua.

"-MAIS C'EST TOI LE CONNARD! TU N'AS PAS HONTE! ON TE REUCEUILLE! ON T'AIDE! TA VIE AS-T-ELLE SERVIE A QUELQUE CHOSE? NON!! A RIEN! TU ES UNE DES SES PERSONNES IDIOTES ET PRETENSIEUSEs QUE TOUT LE MONDE DETESTE! TOUT CE QUE TU AS ENTREPRIT A ECHOUER! A ETE INUTILE!! CE N'EST PAS PARCE QUE TU ES DE MAUVAISE HUMEUR QUE TU DOIS ETRE IGNOBLE!!"

Tout se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Un démon.

Elle ne devait pas le laisser avec son ange!

Ce fut pour ca qu'elle sortit de sa poche un kunai.

Et qu'elle se jeta sur Sasuke.

Celui-ci, abasourdi,-On lui répondait et on le remettait à sa place?-évita au dernier moment l'arme.

Et Sakura.

Cette dernière ne ceda pas.

Et Naruto ne put que regarder les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus essayer de s'entretuer.

Les larmes s'écoulèrent.

_Pourquoi cela se passer comme ca?_

Elles détruirent son appartement.

Ses meubles.

Ses souvenirs.

Naruto, en pleure essayant de les arreter.

Suppliant.

Voulant repousser le sentiment qu'il ressentait dans les ruines de ce qu'avait été sa vie.

La haine.

Depuis que Sasuke était revenu, tout avait changer.

Mais il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

Pas rendu compte parce que trop heureux.

C'est pourquoi on lui avait fait prendre conscience de tout ca.

De manière plus violente.

Plus dur.

Plus injuste.

C'est horrible de tout prendre à un être qui n'a rien fait.

Qui veut juste être reconnu.

Qui veut aider.

Même moi je trouve cela injuste.

Mais le plus horrible.

Ce qui fit fermer les yeux a Naruto.

Ce qui brisa son coeur.

C'est la chose dont il se rendit compte.

L'acte auquel il assista.

L'un decoulant de l'autre.

La lame de Sasuke s'enfoncant dans la poitrine de Sakura.

Cette phrase qui resonait dans son esprit cassé.

_"Je ne peux pas le quitter.Je ne peux pas le haïr"_

Le regard de Sakura.

Elle cru à la peur de la mort.

Elle cru à la peur de Sasuke.

Elle cru à la colère.

Elle cru à la tristesse.

Mais elle ne comprenait pas que.

Ce qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle.

Quand la lame pénétra son coeur.

C'était de la haine.

Un haine immense.

Pour son ex-amour.

Celui qui avait été son coequipier.

Il n'été plus rien à present.

Dès qu'elle avait vu ses larmes.

Tout sentiment bon qu'elle pouvait avoir pour lui s'evanouir.

Tous remplacaient par une graine.

Qui allait grandir en silence.

Discretement.

Pour éclater plus tard.

Elle même ne s'en rendrait compte qu'à la fin.

La haine.

Sentiment si destructeur.

Si triste.

Inutile.

Pourquoi haïr.

A part souffrance.

Il n'apporte rien.

Mais pourtant.

Tous pouvait le ressentir dans leurs vies.

Quelle tristesse.

Et Sakura en était la nouvelle victime.

La haine.

Sasuke.

Il l'avait fait pleurer.

Son ange.


	14. chapitre 11 Ou sournoiserie

**Genre :euh...tragedie, drame, amour, tout ce que j'aime quoi**

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent, Malheureusement, après une courte entrevue avec quelque policier bien decider a me faire renoncer a voler les personages du manga Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto, je recommence ce soir!souhaiter moi bonne chance!**

**Note : Pour celui que ca interesse...je me fait de l'autopub! Prologue de "Danse" ainsi que le premier chapitre poster!**

C'est compliquer **Yukimai-chan**? ce n'est pas exactement à ce résultat que je voulais en venir...j'espere que tout s'eclairera dans ce chapitre (assez court je sais)

Eh lafolleNeko-girlz!Tout le monde ne meurt pas! Regarde la suite tu comprendraset merci du compliment

**_merci de me lire!!_**

**Chapitre 11**

**Ou sournoiserie**

Lentement, elle regarde autour d'elle.

Elle vient d'ouvrir les yeux et se demande où elle est.

Du blanc.

Des fleurs roses.

Un petit mot dessus.

_Et bien!C'est toujours le grand amour entre vous! T'inquete Grand front! Tu seras bientôt sur pied!_

_Et oublie le..._

_Une ennemie._

_Ino_

Elle sourit doucement.

L'hôpital.

Elle n'a pas l'habitude d'être un patient.

Généralement c'est elle qui s'en occupe comme médic-nin.

Elle baisse la le tête et apercoit sa main bandée.

Le pansement qu'elle a sur le coeur.

Un seul.

Alors qu'il en faudrait deux.

Un pour ses sentiments aussi.

Alors seule dans sa chambre blanche d'hôpital, elle regarde le ciel bleu dehors.

Le soleil.

Et elle pleure.

...

"-Nous avons eu très peur tu sais..."

"-Je sais, Tenten me l'a dit."

"-Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien?"

"-Je viens de me faire poignarder par mon premier amour Tsunade-sama!"

L'hokage soupire.

"-Tu as raison, je suis sincerement désolé..."

"-Je vous remercie Tsunade-sama, mais vos excuse n'arrangeront pas grand chose..."

"-Je le sais bien Sakura-chan, Nous n'aurions jamais du accepter de laisser Sasuke réintegrer le village.Il n'a toujours pas oublier sa vengeance.Je regrette sincèrement de ne pas avoir été plus sévère.Tu es à l'hôpital et Naruto à la rue..."

"-A la rue?"

"-Vous avez détruit son appartement et il y a eu un incendie, que vous avez provoqué en faisant tomber une bougie durant votre combat.Naruto ne possède plus rien."

Sakura se sentit très mal, elle culpabilisait.

A cause d'elle son meilleur ami était a la rue.

"-Tsunade-sama...je vais rester combien de temps a l'hôpital?"

Tsunade le regarda,surprise par le brusque changement de sujet.

"-Et bien, tu recu la lame en plein coeur, sans le vitesse de Naruto, et si Sasuke ne s'était pas arreter à ce moment là, Tu serais morte.En a peine 1 minute Naruto t'a amené ici.Et tu y resteras le temps que tu n'es plus besion de cette aide respiratoire, à peu près 2 mois donc."

"-Bien, Naruto pourra donc habiter chez moi durant ce lapse de temps, je me sens coupable."

"-Sasuke y habiteras aussi donc, tu le sais?"

Sakura réflechit quelque instant.

"-Si il le faut"repondit-elle enfin.

"-C'est très gentil de ta part Sakura-chan..."

"-C'est normal."

Il y eu un silence.Puis l'hokage repris.

"-Sakura-chan, s'il te plait, dis moi pourquoi vous vous êtes battu..."

Sa jeune protegée la regarda les yeux vide.

"-C'est simple, il a insulter Naruto.Il se croyait tout permi."

"-Et tu n'as rien d'autre a ma dire?"

"-Vous vous inquiétez Tsunade-sama?"

Oui elle s'inquietait, elle avait percu un changement en son éléve.

"-Ce n'est pas la peine, il n'y a rien d'autre a dire, je suis un peu triste c'est tout, Sasuke n'a fait que se défendre.Il ne voulait pas me tuer."

Pourquoi le défendre?

C'était son but.

La tuer.

Mais.

Elle avait bien vu que, derrière ses larmes, son ange ne pouvait quitter le démon.

Elle ne voulait surtout pas lui faire du mal.

Et dans le même temps.

En son coeur.

Deux graine poussaient.

Une si lumineuse, pour un ange.

Qui devrait lui illuminer sa vie.

L'autre si sombre, pour un démon.

Qui ne devrait que la faire souffrir.

Et de ses deux graines.

Sakura en était ignorante

...

Il la regarde.

Elle dort.

Les sourcils froncés.

Et elle gémit.

"-Merci pour la maison."

Il chuchote.

Alors doucement, dans son sommeil, comme si elle l'avait entendu, elle sourit.

Alors il se lève, et part.

Laissant dèrriere lui, comme un goût de soleil.

...

"-Alors d'après ce que j'ai appris, tu as bien failli tuer une kunoichi de Konoha?Tu est trop fort mon Sasuke-kun!"

Elle le regarde, le regard rempli d'admiration et d'amour.

Elle ferait tout pour lui.

C'est pour ca que je hais ces sentiments...

"-Je ne suis PAS ton Sasuke-kun, Karin."

Cette derniere se met à bouder, mais retrouve vite son sourire.

Elle est avec lui pour peu de temps.

Elle en profite.

"-Nous attaquerons Konoha de manière basique."

"-C'est à dire?"

"-Avec l'aide de ninja détestant ce village, Nuke-nin surtout mais tout le monde est conviés."

"-Certe, mais...tu es sur que cela suffira?"

"-Avec quelque chose en plus, bien entendu."

"-Quelque chose en plus?"

"-Une technique, assez... dévastatrice. Que je dois apprendre .Mais avec ton aide, ce sera un jeu d'enfant de la maitriser et de l'utiliser. Tu peux être sur que, après, il restera très peu de survivant dans ce village..."

"-Et tu peux peut-être m'éclairer sur cette technique...et sur le plan?"

"-Bien sur, nous commencons l'entrainement maintenant, quand nous seront l'utiliser, nous irons chercher tout ceux qui voudront bien nous aider à detruire le village de Konoha.Je sais c'est un plan simple et sans ruse, mais, detruire Konoha signifie beaucoup de chose pour moi, et, idiotement, je ne veux pas les avoir sournoisement."

"-Et la technique...?"

Sasuke regarda Karin pensivement.

"-Un tout petit peu de sournoiserie alors."

...

Voila...chapitre 11 fini!

Je sais que là aussi il n'y a pas énormement d'action.

...mais des révélations?

Je suis incapable de mettre de l'action.

Comme de faire des phrases longues d'ailleur!


	15. chapitre 12 ou Innocence

Disclamer : bon tous ces merveilleux personnages appartiennent a Kishimoto Masashi et je ne dois pas les lui voler!  
(les policiers mon tout bien expliqué que c'était pas bien!et que ca m'appartenait pas et que je devais arreter de harceler M.Masashi...)  
Genre : de yaoi, du drame et du tragique, de la romance...tout ce que j'aime quoi!  
Couple : Sasunaru incompris...vous comprendrez

Hello lafolleNeko-girlz !! Sasuke capable de tuer tout le monde? mais non voyons!!

**Chapitre 12**

**Innocence**

"-Kakashi-sensei! Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne vous avez pas vu! Vous allez bien? Vous avez quelque chose d'extraordinaire à me raconter?"

Kakashi regarda son ancienne éléve avec tendresse. Qu'elle était pâle allongée dans ce lit si blanc! Cela ne lui allait pas du tout...

"-Je suis simplement venu te rendre visite Sakura-chan. Quand j'ai appris que tu étais à l'hopital, je ne...le croyait..pas."

"-Qu'est-ce-qui vous semblez impossible à croire? le fait que je sois à l'hopital ou le personne qui m'y à envoyer?"

Sakura regarda son maitre qui gardait les yeux obstinement fixés sur le sol.

"-Et sinon? De nouvelles histoires d'amour?"

Le ninja copieur la regarda avec gratitude.

"-Tsunade-chan ne veut plus me parleeeeeeeeerrr!"

...

Sasuke s'adossa contre la chambranle de la porte et de mit à observer son colocataire. Celui-ci rangeait dans un petit sac le peu d'affaire qu'il pouvait y mettre.

"-Où vas-tu?"

"-En mission, je te croyais intelligent Sasuke"

Depuis quelque temps, Naruto se montrait froid et distant. Depuis qu'il avait envoyer Sakura à l'hopital en vérité...

"-Je le suis"

Naruto tourna sa tête et toisa le ninja au yeux d'onyx. Sasuke ne put s'empecher de traissaillir à la vue de son visage. Comme à chaque fois d'ailleure. Cette cicatrice l'avais toujours intrigué au plus au point. Comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver ainsi défigurer? Qui en était l'auteur? Etait-il aussi beau que ce qui restait de son visage et son corps le laissaient penser? Il voulait savoir. Il demanda donc.

Naruto le regarda, surpris.

"-Tu t'interesses à moi maintenant?"

Sasuke grimaca et se retourna. Si il n'avait pas envie de lui répondre ce n'était pas bien grave, il irait trouver des renseignement autre part. En entendant ça, Naruto sourit.

"-Tu es vraiement curieux n'est-ce pas? Et tu te vexes vite..."

Outré, Sasuke sortit à grand pas de la chambre.

"-Attends! je vais te dire, ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux!"

Naruto éclata de rire, cela faisait si longtemps que cela ne lui était pas arriver! Sa tête se rejeta en arrière et se long cheveux firent comme une auréole derriere lui. Son visage fut tout à coup si luimeux, si clair et si doux. Il lui était arriver de rire mais jamais comme ca!

Enfin si, il riait ainsi avant que l'on ne le trahisse...

Naruto fit signe à Sasuke de s'assoeir.

"C'était il y a...hemm...1 ans. Je venais d'être ANBU et...Tsunade-chan m'avait fait confiance et m'avait confié une mission dangeureuse. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi l'hokage m'avait donné un entreprise si difficile. J'étais tellement désireux de la réussir! Il s'agissait de liberer plusieurs hauts personnages de village ninja, capturés comme otage en l'échange d'une somme d'argent assez importante que tout les villages devaient réunir. Cette somme nous aurait tous ruiner il était donc essentiel de réussir à bien cette mission. Elle a durait deux semaine. J'étais avec Neji, Sakura et Sai. Tu sais, Je n'avais pas encore eu mon masque définitif. Il se choisit à la fin de ta première mission. Nous avions enfin réussit à trouver la planque des ravisseurs. Et Sakura avait mis en place un plan...assez dangeureux. Deux seraient des appats, pour attirer les ravisseurs et les deux autres iraient libéer les prisonniers. Vu que c'était elle qui avait proposé le plan, elle se désigna d'office comme amuse geule pour ces ordures. Sakura à toujours était une femme d'honneur. Tu me connais, je me suis également proposer. Au début tout c'était bien passé. Sakura et moi nous nous faisions passer pour des ANBUS débutants et pendant ce temps, Neji et Sai étaient arriver sans encombre aux prisons. Sans problème ils ont fait sortir les otages. Et ils sont tous sortis, sains et sauf. Le problème, ce fut une jeune fille d'à peine 10 ans. Qui se dressait devant Sakura, l'empechant de passer. Je me rappelle qu'elle avait dans les mains un sabre immense, à trois lames. Si gros. Si épais. Si viril et si vulgaire. Un sabre qui n'avait rien a faire dans ses mains innocentes. Elle semblait si fragile avec cette engin du diable entre les mains. Elle ne m'avait pas vu. Elle tremblait. Elle était si petite!

_**Flash back**_

"-N'ai pas peur. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Lâche ca. Ce n'est pas un objet pour toi..."

"-TAIS TOI!"

Sa voie avait dérailler dans les aigus.

Elle avait tellement peur.

Dans ses grans yeux violets, le doute et l'incomprehension régnaient en maîtres.

Sakura avait instinctivement reculer.

Si petite.

Si pâle.

Si jeune.

Si innocente.

Si belle.

Ses grand yeux violets.

Ses longs cheveux noirs.

Ses membes si frêles et fragiles.

_Ce sabre si noir, si lourd et si laid._

"-S'il te plait..."

"-NE PARLE PAS!!"

Et elle commenca à pleurer.

Sakura ne put résister.

Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser si triste.

Alors elle s'avanca.

Et brusquement, le si lourd sabre s'abattu.

Sur un jeune homme mince aux cheuveux mi-long.

Blond.

Le sabre déchira les chairs du visage.

Trois lames.

Par trois fois.

Les os craquèrent, l'oeil sauta.

Le sang gicla.

Sur un seul coté du visage.

_Et la douleur._

_Si forte._

_Si intense._

_Et la douleur!_

Une que l'on ne peut imaginer.

Sauf quand on la ressent.

Un cris.

Non trois.

Trois pairs d'yeux.

Remplis d'horreur.

De douleur.

Le spectacle est horrible.

Sur le coté droit du visage.

Trois plaies rouges et suintantes.

Autour un amas de chairs.

Terrible.

la petite fille crie, pleure, vomit.

La jeune fille regarde son coéquipier, pâle.

Le jeune homme hurle, se tient le visage, le cache.

Puis s'évanouit.

De douleur.

Mais avant, il peut entendre la petite fille, répétant comme une mantra.

"-Je ne l'avais pas vu! Je ne l'avais pas vu! Je ne voulais pas! Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt! Non! Oh mes dieux pardonnez-moi!"

Elle continue.

Folle.

Alors la jeune fille aux cheveux roses sort un kunai.

Les larmes aux yeux.

Elle n'a pas le choix.

Elle serait de toute facon seule et abandonnée.

Un mouvement.

Du sang.

Encore.

Et le silence.

Après tout ces hurlements.

Alors enfin, quand il n'a plus de témoin, elle se laisse aller.

Si digne.

_**Fin flash back**_

"-Sakura a utiliser ses talents de medic-nin. A la fin de son soin, il ne restait que trois cicatrice. Que je n'ai jamais voulu éffacer. Cette histoire m'a vraiment marqué. Elle m'a fait beaucoup murir. Je n'en veux absolument pas à cette petite fille. Elle était pure. Jamais elle n'aurait fait ca. Cela se voyait qu'elle était gentille."

"-Alors pourquoi.."

"-Elle était la fille du chef. Et elle voulait brillait a ses yeux. J'ai eu le temps de prendre son journal. je l'ai toujours sur moi. C'est comme ca que je la connait. Tu sais, Sasuke, ce qui m'a fait sourire, c'est que elle aussi voulait être reconnu. Elle aussi voulait se venger du village de Konoha qui avait tué sa mère, une nuke-nin. Elle ne parlait que de ça dans ses écrits. Elle aussi était gentille, calme et fière. Et à la fin, avant de mourir, elle s'est rendu compte de ses erreurs

"-Elle aussi?"

"-Oui comme toi..."

"-Naruto..."

"-Toi aussi au fond tu es bon, et gentil."

Naruto sourit naivement.

Et si il abandonnait.

Non.

Mais...il ne supportait pas tromper un ange.

Mais il ne peut faire autrement.

Il n'est pas pure comme cette petite victime.

"-Tu sais, c'est ainsi que j'ai pu choisir mon nom d'ANBU et la forme de mon masque, sans visage. Je veux être reconnu certe...mais quand je voix c'est chose si horrible et bien...Je ne peux m'empecher de vouloir tous les reconforter. De faire en sorte que tout malheur disparaisse sur terre. Que tout le monde soit heureux. Mais je voudrais n'avoir rien a faire dans cette douleur...être anonyme. C'est absurde n'est-ce-pas? Je suis tellement égoiste! Mais au fond... je voudrais...que...tout le monde soit heureux. Un monde blanc et beau. Je voudrais preserver toute cette innocence."

Alors, sur la table, Naruto pose un petit cahier.

Violet.

Dessus, à l'encre bleue:

_Mujaki_

Sasuke regarde Naruto et rougit.

Si il allait à la rencontre de son coeur.

Il se rendrait compte qui lui serait très facile de faire autrement.

"-Eh, pour repondre à la dèrnière question, oui, j'étais beau avant. On disait de moi que j'étais le plus beau et le plus gracieux ninja de toute l'histoire de Konoha...et même du pays. mais je ne les croit pas!"

Si facile...

...

Voila fini!

Mujaki veut dire innocence et c'est le nom de la petite file...vous vous en doutez!

Rien qui fasse avancer cette histoire à part quelque petite chose disseminer ci et la plus quelque sentiments.

Alors? cela vous a plu??


	16. demande

Bien le bonjour à tous!

Une certaine réflexion revient souvent dans vos avis...les fautes.

J'essaie de faire ce que je peux! il ne me semble pas avoir une si mauvaise orthographe mais apparemment si. Alors j'implore votre aide.

**_Une bêta-lectrice!_**(ou un pourquoi pas)

Cela améliorerait tout, le plaisir de lire une fic sans fautes premièrement. Peut-être avec une meilleure syntaxe, l'avis de plusieurs personnes sur une histoire, donc une amélioration probable de l'écrit...et si jamais cela ne vous intéresse pas...je promet que je ferais tout pour enlever les fautes!

Voila.

au revoir et merci d'avance

a plus tard!

Ina Gyokuno


	17. Chapter 13 émotions

Merci a toi et a t'es compliment lafolleNeko-girlz, tu es traumatisée...mince alors! c'est pourtant un couple que j'ai déjà vu...pourquoi il est défiguré? parce que j'aime quand c'est beau mais que, grâce a cette marque, il en devient tout de suite plus accessible...mais je ne sais si ça marche

**Chapitre 13**

**Sentiments**

Cela faisait des heures que Kakashi et Sakura parlaient avec animation dans la chambre de l'hôpital. De tout et de rien. C'était un petit moment de détente dans ce monde si noir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il aborde un certain sujet.

"-Et Naruto?"

"-je ne sais pas Kakashi-sensei, j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait arriver si je lui confiait ce que je ressent"

"-Et tu sais ce que tu ressent?"

Sakura le regarda, honteuse.

"-Je ne sais pas exactement, le joie quand il me sourit, l'émerveillement quand je le vois, le tristesse quand je l'ai déçu, la peur quand il ne me parle plus. Je n'ai jamais ressentie ça auparavant, c'est la première fois..."

Le maître regarda avec chagrin son éléve. A cause de leurs dures vie, les ninjas n'avaient jamais experimenté les joies et les malheurs d'une simple vie de villageois. C'était pour ça que lorsque ils étaient capturés par un de ces sentiments si fort, il ne le reconnaissaient pas.

_Ne le connaissaient pas._

"-Réfléchie un peu Sakura-chan."

"-Ce n'est pas de l'amitié?"

Elle, si forte et si digne, le regardait, perdue dans les méandres de ses émotions.

"-Non Sakura-chan, ce n'est pas de l'amitié...bien sur que non..."

Au fond d'elle, elle savait. Kakashi le sentait. Il fallait juste que cela lui semble quelque chose de plausible. D'envisageable.

...

Il frissonne légerement.

Non!

C'est une remarque que de faiblesse.

Juste d'humanisme.

"-Sasuke-kun? je suis là..."

"-Derrière toi."

Karin sursauta et se retourna brusquement affrontant ainsi le regard de braise de Sasuke.

"-Oh! Toujours aussi discret!"

Elle éclata de rire.

"-Reprend toi, nous sommes ici pour travailler."

"-Désoler...Alors cette technique?"

"-Elle n'est pas simple..."

"-Rien n'ai jamais simple avec toi Sasuke-kun!"

...

"-C'est bon, tout est près!"

"-C'est toi qui m'a distrait hier!"

"-Tu voulais juste raconter ton histoire et montrer à quelle point tu avait été courageux..."

Naruto toisa Sasuke froidement.

"-Si cela ne t'intéressait pas, tu n'avais qu'à le dire!"

"-Hn."

"-A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu seras seul. Je ne reviendrais de mission que dans deux semaine. Si il y a un problème avec toi, ils n'hésiterons pas à te jeter dans une cellule."

Naruto reprit d'un ton plus chaleureux.

"-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'un dernier recours"

D'un geste tendre, inconscient, il caressa la joue de son vis-à-vis, toujours aussi immobile.

"-A plus tard Sasuke."

Et il sortit.

Ce ne fut que quand Naruto fut loin qu'il s'autorisa à rougir.

Et à culpabiliser.

...

fini! je sais que ce chapitre est très court...et je m'en excuse 

le prochain sera plus long.

Promis


	18. excuse

Je suis désolée pour tous ceux qui me lisent...Mais j'ai eu un problème avec mon ordi. J'ai perdu tout ce qui concernait "incompréhension"...Il ne me reste plus rien! Dons l'histoire est en suspend (1 ou2 semaines au plus) que je refasse un plan qui convient, que je retrouve les chapitres...et tout et tout...encore désolée.

je ferais le plus vite possible, promis! (cette histoire ne s'arrete pas!)


	19. note

Salut ! vous avez pu remarquer que cela fait un moment que mes histoires n'on pas été avancées....._je ne les continuerais pas._

Désolé si vous attendiez une suite, mais suite a quelque evenement (et un manque d'inspiration flagrant) je n'ecrirais plu. Du tout. Enfin, peut-etre que je m'y remettrais mais pas dans l'immediat c'est certain. Sachez juste que ces deux derniers mois j'ai fait face a deux décés de personne très proche, et que je me sens très coupable de l'un.

Je ne pouvais pas vous laissez ainsi sans donner quelques explications. Juste que je n'ai pas envie de faire grand chose ces derniers temps.

J'espere que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur.

Bisou, je vous remercie enormement d'avoir suivie ces histoires.

Ina

( désolé pour les fautes, mais cela fait longtemps (très) que ma beta ne m'a pas fait signe)

ps : merci encore...


End file.
